I Like You, I Love You, Too Bad I Hate You
by apollo-gize
Summary: P4: Souji broke his own rule just to get a little closer to him, just to say how he really felt. It's a shame the latter could never return those feelings. ONE sided Souji/Yosuke, SLASH. Contains potentially offensive language, I think.


**OH SHI--**

**It's another Souji/Yosuke fic. Hopefully it's not corny like the last one I wrote. Ugh.  
**

**P4 - No spoilers - BL - Souji/Yosuke**

* * *

Souji Seta was not the type to lie to himself. Mostly because he was aware of the fact that he knew it is, was and always will be impossible to lie to one's brain. Since picking a friendship out of the trash (quite literally) and then nurturing said friendship, experiencing the pain and hatred of theirs, then coming to under standing with them, it was inevitable.

Souji Seta was in love with Yosuke Hanamura.

He loved how the brunette laughed, moved to his own rhythm when they fought shadows, his sarcastic whines about the length of a twenty second battle, his often cynical attitude, even his bald-faced idiocy. The silverette fell in love against his better judgment. After his innumerable moves from place to place, he promised himself that he would never get too close, too attached. He would always leave someone he cared for behind, ending badly for them both.

If breaking his own rule meant anything, it certainly did now.

Especially when the object of his affection was another teenage male.

In the beginning, it was completely innocent, Souji told himself. Bonding with another transfer student such as himself was no big surprise, and he was a pretty decent person, and he was easy to talk to.

It was for his Personae, the fusions, to get stronger, is what he initially told himself.

Then, on one of his outings with Yosuke he realized that he was attempting to lie to himself, and at the same time he could see through his own shallow lie, straight through to the truth.

He couldn't hide it anymore. The next time he was alone with the brunette, Souji would tell him.

It was after a long day in the TV, battling shadow after shadow, and everyone was weary and eager to be on their way. Yosuke yawned, stretching slightly as he walked, having said goodbye to the rest of the party for the day, the sun drooping lazily in the sky.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Souji said, running after Yosuke to catch up with him, catching him by his shoulder. The brunette came to a halt, looking at his leader in mild confusion.

"What's up, partner?" He asked, looking Souji up and down. Nothing appeared to be wrong. Usually everyone would just go home, and if he had something important to say, it was usually when they were just sitting around in the food court.

"I need to talk to you. It's important," the silverette said, his gray eyes meeting his friend's brown ones. "Come on," he said, pulling him along and eventually outside and to towards the riverbank.

"Alright, what is it?" Yosuke asked, turning to look at his friend. "What's up?"

Souji jumped slightly at the inquiry. He hadn't expected him to want to get straight to the point. It was now or never, he decided.

"Yosuke. I like you. A lot. I think I love you," he said, voice unwavering, his gaze meeting Yosuke's, hand reaching out to brush honey-brown hair from his partner's face.

The teen had always imagined what it would be like when he actually got around to telling the other teen how he felt. Maybe embarrassed laughter? An affirmation of feelings would be nice. An embrace? A kiss?

It came to him as a slap in the face, almost too literally for comfort.

Yosuke had violently swatted his hand away, and was backing away, shaking his head slightly, face contorted into a mask of horrified disbelief.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! No, Souji! Don't say shit like that! You're just fucking with me, right? Because it sure as hell isn't funny! Don't say shit you don't mean!" Yosuke said, voice cracking slightly, staring at Souji with a look all too similar to hatred.

"W...What do you mean? Of course I mean it! I like you, Yosuke! Why would I lie about something like that?!" Souji nearly cried, exasperated, taking a step forwards, and watching as his partner took a step back.

"Don't tell me you're gay, Souji. This really isn't funny. I'm not laughing. I trusted you! You're supposed to be my best friend! Not some sort of romantic interest! I wasn't fucking joking when I said I didn't fucking swing that way!" Yosuke protested, his shaky voice quickly turning into angry shouts.

Souji looked hurt for a moment, opening his mouth to speak, reaching out to touch Yosuke again, say something, something that might undo this. Again, he was smacked away, and this time, it was audible, and the silverette flinched.

"No! Don't touch me, you fucking faggot!" Yosuke spat, glaring at Souji. "I trusted you. I can't believe you! I can't believe you would do something like this! Don't say anything... I don't want to hear it," he growled, backing up further before turning and walking, then running in the opposite direction.

"And don't call me! Ever! Find someone else to fight shadows with! I'm done!" he shouted, before running off into the dusk, leaving Souji standing alone, heart aching.

It was then Souji remembered why it _really _was that he didn't want to get to close to anyone during his momentary stays wherever.

He would always get his heart broken.

Always.

* * *

**Originally "Souji gets pwned by "**

**Good lord I'm mean.**

**But yeah. I wanted to try something different, and not so storybook.**

**I mean, in all honesty, I think Yosuke's constant anounciation of "I DON'T SWING THAT WAY ARARARA" is totally an invisible closet, but as I said, I wanted something different. What if he was really, genuinely homophobic? **

**I'd imagine him to freak out if Souji ever confessed.**

**So here we are.**

**An R&R would be just lovely. **

**I might consider a 2nd part, given enough feedback. I'm not going to write if no one reads...  
**


End file.
